


Old West Reunion

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Old West, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jane Banks travels west in search of her brother.
Relationships: Michael Banks/Jack
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Old West Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Old West AU' or 'scratch'.

"Excuse me, but where can I find a place to stay in town?" Jane Banks asked the men setting out the luggage from the train.

The man looked up and quickly doffed his hat when he saw her, revealing thick black hair that brushed the collar of his shirt and brown eyes that met her blue ones politely. "Oh, uh, best place would be _Poppins and Porters_ , Miss."

"Can you direct me there?" Jane requested with a hopeful smile.

He shook his head slightly, smiling back. "If you like, I can show you there myself, Miss."

"Oh, would you?" Jane beamed with delight. She hadn't looked forward to trying to navigate this new place on her own. "Thank you so much, Mr…?"

He set down the case he was holding and offered his hand. "Jack Porter, Miss."

"Jane Banks," she replied, shaking his hand. "Do you own _Poppins and Porters_?"

Jack shook his head and put his hat back on. "No, that would be my dad."

"Ah, okay." Jane looked through the luggage and carefully pulled out her two large cases and one smaller one. "After you, Mr. Porter."

He stacked her cases on a cart. "Right this way, Miss Banks."

"I don't suppose you've met a man named Michael Banks?" she asked after a few moments. "A few years younger than me, brown hair, and blue eyes?"

Guiding the luggage onto the board sidewalk, Jack told her, "I don't know about _younger_ than you, Miss, but I know a man by that name and description."

"You do? That's wonderful." Jane couldn't stifle a relieved sigh. "I was worried it would take me much longer to find my brother."

Jack chuckled. "A stroke of luck."

"Exactly." Jane giggled and looked around as they walked along the boardwalk. She was relieved to see that she wasn't the only woman in town. She was, however, the only dressed like she was used to seeing back east. _Looks like I can dress like I prefer while I'm out here._

She started at a touch on her arm. "Here we are, Miss Banks: _Poppins and Porters_. Ladies first."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Porter." Jane entered the building Jack had indicated.

An older man with tanned and weathered skin, silver-streaked black hair, and warm, twinkling brown eyes stood up from an armchair at her entrance and greeted Jane with a welcoming smile. "Hello, young lady, welcome to _Poppins and Porters_. What can I do for you?"

"Miss Jane Banks, I'd like you to meet Mr. Bert Porter," Jack interjected, entering behind Jane with her luggage.

Smiling, Jane offered her hand to Bert. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Porter."

"Hello, Miss Banks." Bert shook her hand, his smile never fading. "We have a room available if you're looking for a place to stay."

Jane nodded, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose behind her ear. "Yes, I am. For at least a week."

"We can do that." Bert moved behind a large desk and opened the ledger sitting atop it. "Just write your information on that line there."

Jane nodded again and accepted the pen Bert held out to write down the necessary information. "Thank you again, Mr. Porter."

"Not at all, Miss Banks." Bert retrieved a key and handed it to her. "Room 208."

She jingled the keys in her hand as she turned to Jack. "How are you going to get those upstairs?"

"Carry them, of course." Grinning, Jack picked up her suitcases, one in each hand, leaving the smaller one for her to carry.

Giggling, Jane picked it up and, following Bert's gesture, headed upstairs ahead of Jack. Reading the numbers on the doors, Jane found hers and unlocked it. "I'll take those. Thank you for all your help, Mr. Porter."

"Of course--" Jack cut himself off at a sound further down the hall.

Jane turned from setting her suitcases on the neatly-made bed in time to see a young man with shaggy brown hair and dusty clothes greet Jack with a hug and a kiss. Not just a peck on the lips, either, but a warm, welcoming kiss like Jane's father used to give her mother. When the newcomer finally drew back, he said in a quiet, fond voice, "Hello, Jack."

"Michael?" Jane asked, remembering the teenaged brother who'd gone west because their parents' expectations were not what _he_ wanted from life. "Oh my gosh."

He stared at her for a long moment, his expression panicked. Slowly, realization and recognition replaced the panic. "Jane?"

"Yes!" She giggled and he laughed, meeting her halfway across the room for a tight hug.

She clung to her brother, blinking back happy tears. When he pulled back to look at her, his eyes were far from dry. "I've missed you, Jane."

"I missed you, too." Jane looked over Michael's shoulder to see Jack standing in the doorway, one shoulder braced against the doorjamb. "Neither Mr. Porter let on that they knew you."

Jack grinned, his eyes playful. "You didn't ask _Dad_ about Michael, though. Just me."

"Yes, but he certainly recognized my last name," Jane pointed out, giggling again.

Michael tapped the end of her nose with the tip of his finger. "I even missed your giggle."

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said she giggled a lot," Jack commented, still grinning.

A new voice, female and stern, interrupted them. "Jack, if you're going to visit, I'll thank you to actually enter the room."

"Sorry, Aunt Mary." Jack looked sheepish.

An older woman with dark hair swept back and pinned in place appeared next to Jack and peered into the room. "Michael?"

"Aunt Mary, I'd like you to meet my big sister, Jane Banks," Michael began, leading Jane over to meet the woman. "Jane, this is Uncle Bert's wife, Mary Poppins."

Jane offered her hand to the woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Poppins."

"Good to meet you, too, Miss Banks," Mary replied, shaking Jane's hand briskly. "Jack, you still have chores to do. Come along."

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Jack followed Mary down the hallway. Michael turned to Jane. "What brings you out here, Jane?"

"I have news," she replied, gently drawing him back into the room and closing the door behind them. She decided not to talk around the issue. "Our parents are gone. There was an accident and they left most of their fortune to me."

Michael pressed his lips together at her news, looking grim. Though they hadn't parted on good terms, Jane knew he was upset. "Okay..."

"I came out here to ask you to come home," she admitted, twisting her hands together. "If you're happy out here with Jack and his family, though..."

He caught her hands, squeezing them gently. "If I _did_ go back, would I have to leave Jack behind?"

"No!" Jane shook her head. "If you're happy with him, then I'm happy for you both."

Michael nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." She hugged him again, just glad to have her brother back in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bert adopted Jack when he was little and married Mary Poppins much later, hence why Jack calls her 'aunt' instead of 'mom'.


End file.
